


Beanu

by Isshi007



Category: Bob Ross - Fandom
Genre: Keanu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isshi007/pseuds/Isshi007
Summary: A ship





	Beanu

Keanu Reeves X bob ross?Yes daddy  
This will be getting its first official chapter tonight


End file.
